Speed
by MJSLSBS
Summary: The affects of Speed. SLASH HoratioSpeed


Alex Taylor

17:51:17 a8/p8

**Title**: Speed

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami

**Characters**: The CSI: Miami team  
**Prompt**: #8 Awake

**Word Count**: 743  
**Rating**: R/M/FRM/MA  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: drug use, sex- m/m implied f/f swearing, excessive alcohol intake  
**Summary**: The effects of Speed

The Story

It was yet again the end of year team party. Horatio always hated this day as it meant that his team all got off their faces celebrating making it through another year alive. Even though the team knew of the effects of what they were doing they still did it.

At the moment Ryan and Eric were downing drinks at an amazing pace, which, as usual were laced with speed. Soon they were off their heads giggling at anything and everything. Speed was nowhere to be seen. Horatio had a feeling he was in the kitchen cleaning up though he wasn't sure. Alexx and Peter were standing off to one side talking with Yelina and Rick. All of them were drinking at least their sixth glass of champagne and were all a bit tipsy. To Horatio's surprise Yelina was also smoking.

At that moment Speed appeared next to him out of nowhere and offered him a glass of beer which he willing accepted. It tasted a bit different to what he was used to but just assumed it was a brand he hadn't tried before as he didn't drink beer that much. After a few sips he began to feel light headed. Eric and Ryan had moved on to flirting with Calleigh and Yelina.

Speed offered him a couple more glass of beers which he said that he'd got off Eric. Horatio was so light headed by that time that he didn't care. Looking around dazedly at his team he saw that Eric and Ryan were making out on the couch which was surprising. Yelina and Calleigh had disappeared somewhere else in his house while Alexx and Peter were out on the balcony talking with Rick.

Horatio was leaning on the doorway watching but not watching everyone. Speed walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head on H's shoulder. Leaning back into Speed's embrace Horatio titled his head back exposing his neck for Speed to suck on. Horatio lead Speed up to his bedroom, not really knowing what was happening he was so drugged.

The next morning Horatio wake up in Speed's arm. He tensed not knowing how he got there. Feeling Horatio tense in his arms Speed whispered, "H, what's wrong?"

"What happened? Why am I here?" Horatio responded starting to panic.

Fear flashed quickly through Speed's eyes. "Do you remember anything of what happened last night?"

"Kind of, not really. I remember Ryan and Eric downing drinks at an amazing pace that were laced with drugs. Yelina was smoking and talking to Rick, Alexx and Peter and then you gave me a drink. It tasted a bit weird I just assumed that tasted funny. I just thought it was because I hadn't had that brand of beer before. You gave me a few more drinks… I think but I'm not sure."

"Oh, H, I'm so sorry. I'd gotten those beers from Eric he must have drugged them. I gave you a few more before we started making out. I… I thought you knew what was happening. You were so eager and responsive."

Looking at Speed and how upset he was Horatio whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it wasn't your fault, there was no way to know that those drinks were laced," glancing at the dresser Horatio saw something that looked like a video camera, "what's that?"

"Camera, you wanted to tape us making love."

"Mind if I watch it?"

"Not at all, you are in it and I already know what happens in it," Speed replied smirking.

Grabbing it from the dresser Horatio jumped back into bed. Leaning on Speed shoulder they watched what happened.

_They tumbled onto the bed ripping at each other's clothes; once they were naked Horatio flipped Speed onto his back and sucked him off swallowing all of Speed's seed. Horatio then continued to tease Speed until he was hard and leaking. Horatio disappeared off the screen for a couple of seconds and came back with lube and a condom. After he prepared Speed he fucked him into oblivion stroking Speed's cock in time with his thrusts with both of them coming at the same time._

"Fuck that was hot…" Horatio breathed.

"Obviously, you came from just watching it," Speed replied nibbling H's ear.

"So did you, Speed. Want to do that again?"

"Shit yeah." And they did just that and a lot more for the rest of their lives.

2


End file.
